


what we speak and what we carry between us

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, This is the content we want @ ABC, also Shaun telling Claire about why he stayed, the realisation of feelings, this fic is about them dancing at the gala, this is pure fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: ❛"Do you want to dance, Shaun?" She doesn't know where this comes from and for a second, she swears that she can see her words hanging in the air between them ❜(Or: Shaun and Claire dance at the gala and unresolved conversations arise)





	what we speak and what we carry between us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at two am because ABC isn't giving us the Shaire content we deserve lately.
> 
> Shoutout to @ coldsayou on tumblr for being the true Shaire Shipper MVP. This fic is for you :-)

Claire doesn't hear Shaun come up behind her. Her head is slightly tilted, her eyes trained on the glass windows that surround the hospital lobby. Just outside, the cool silver glow of the building lights shines through, illuminating her features.

Shaun extends his hand and taps her shoulder, startling her briefly. Drawing in a smooth breath, her confusion shifts into a warmer expression. "Hi Shaun. How are you?"

"Fine. I spent a lot of money on this suit," he replies.

Claire is unsure how to reply for a moment before resorting to a calm response of, "Well, you look very handsome in it."

 _Extremely handsome_ , sings a voice in her mind that's far too frequently raising it's head when Shaun is around her. At first, she hardly noticed it; it was a hesitant twist of emotions before it transformed into thoughts. A warm spread of fondness when he spoke began to shift into prominent thoughts.

She can barely remember when it began, it was so gradual. Patterns rather than outstanding actions began to unfold; looking for him in every crowd, noticing his absence, observing more astutely how his hands that can fearlessly perform complicated surgeries also can be extremely gentle.

It's _ridiculous_. It's _unprofessional_. She allows herself to admit that it's _perhaps_ a trace of infatuation.

Only infatuation has never felt quite like this before.

Passing crushes made her heart leap out of her chest and stirred up butterflies in her stomach. As she stands now, looking up into Shaun's eyes, there's no butterflies, no racehorse of a heartbeat. In fact, the more she's thinking about it, the more still and calm her mind and heart feel.

"Do you want to dance, Shaun?" She doesn't know where this comes from and for a second, she swears that she can see her words hanging in the air between them.

Shaun hesitates, processing her offer. For a moment, Claire suspects that he'll decline and she can understand why. From what Claire has observed, touching people makes Shaun uncomfortable in most situations. Wondering if she's placed him in a situation he doesn't want to be in, her lips part to quickly sweep the offer under the rug.

Then, quite suddenly, he accepts.

As they walk to the centre, amid the other dancers, Claire questions if he's ever danced with a girl like this before and her suspension is confirmed by his gingerly extending hand towards her. His skin is smooth as she laces her fingers through his. Moving slow enough for him to fully understand what she's doing and not be caught off guard, Claire takes his arm and guides it towards her waist. His arm is limp for a long moment before he presses his palm on her lower back. Claire nods and lifts her head to smile slightly at him. His expression is neutral but there's a curious spark in his eyes, one of interest.

He knows how to waltz, she discovers. "How did you learn how to dance?"

"I watched videos online," he says, "It seemed like a good thing to know."

"You're really good," Claire affirms.

"I'm a better surgeon than dancer," Shaun replies with honesty. "You're good at both though."

This compliment lifts the corners of her mouth. The space between them closes off as they mimic the other dancers who are moving closer together. Shaun doesn't seem to mind; this is the first time she's seen him offer her a small smile in what feels like months.

There's a brief silence between them before Shaun tells her, "Your hands are cold."

A muted laugh escapes her lips. "I know they are. I'll give you frostbite."

"I don't think they're that cold."

"I was just teasing you."

"I know." Traces of amusement filter into his gaze and there's something in his eyes that dries her mouth abruptly. She finds herself dropping eye contact; moving closer and gazing over his shoulder.

There's something that's been simmering, begging to be said for too long. It's easier to say it when she doesn't have to look into his eyes; a similar sensation as it's easier to confess things in the dark. "You know, Shaun, I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad too."

"Can I ask what made you stay? If that's too personal, you don't have to answer."

Shaun is quiet a moment. "I stayed because of what you said to me."

Claire is off centred by this; her mind works rapidly to search for whatever he's referring to. As he continues to speak, the fragmented pieces come together into a full picture.

"You told me that people here can make me happy too. And they have made me happy. You make me happy."

Something needs to be said yet all her thoughts disintegrate, leaving only the untrustworthy feelings that suddenly rise into her throat. If there is a moment that defines her emotions, no doubt it is here and now, with Shaun's capable arms crossing around her frame, his jawline skimming across her soft cheek.

"I didn't know that I...make you happy," Claire hears herself saying. Her tone seems quite unlike her own.

"You do."

The music comes to a close, the dancers step back from each other. Dropping their arms from around each other, Shaun is still holding onto her hand, cradled in his gentle fingers. Claire doesn't entirely trust herself to speak yet but she prays that her smile can be a good enough response. The weight of his staying, the gravity of his willingness to stay because of what she said is struggling to absorb.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Shaun says politely before letting go of her hand.

"Of course. Anytime."

This time Shaun smiles, a genuine smile, before disappearing into the crowd. Now that his hand isn't keeping her's steady, she notices the trembling energy in them. An innocent, overwhelming excitement surges through her veins and she quickly excuses herself as she weaves through the crowd.

Pushing open the wide glass doors to the world outside, her lungs are infused with the night air. Distancing herself for a moment to gather her thoughts, the gravity of realisation coursing through her, a breathy laugh escapes her and mists in the crisp air. She's freezing yet she's flushed; a lock that she never knew was around some private corner of her mind has found a key in his words.

Tomorrow she can scold herself for letting her mind race with hope and possibilities that she never knew she wanted so desperately until now.

But tonight, there's the freedom of hoping and being immersed in the moment of pure relief.

One thought, one integral thought that considerably unearths the buried emotions towards him plunges through her.

_He stayed because of what I said._

_He stayed because of me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this fic <3


End file.
